


tickled pink

by alltimecharlo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Hongjoong likes to wear his skirts, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: Hongjoong likes to wear skirts on stage.This is not news to anyone. He’d openly admitted in a V-live that he likes to wear them because he thinks they look pretty when he performs, and he does.It’s just that, Hongjoong also thinks that they’d look pretty off-stage too.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 394





	tickled pink

**Author's Note:**

> purely self-indulgent because hongjoong and his skirts live rent-free in my brain 24/7.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Hongjoong likes to wear skirts on stage. 

This is not news to anyone. He’d openly admitted in a V-live that he likes to wear them because he thinks they look pretty when he performs, and he does. 

It’s just that, Hongjoong also thinks that they’d look pretty off-stage too.

The more he’d considered it, the more the idea had burrowed into his mind. A full skirt, this time, even. Hongjoong had mulled it over in his brain for about a week before he mustered up the courage to even look up skirts on clothing shops online and it had taken him another whole week to pick a few he liked and click ‘Buy now’.

When they had arrived a few days later, Hongjoong had used maximum stealth to smuggle his package into the dorm, past all his members’ keen eyes. (It’s not that he really believed that his members would tease or hate him if they found out what he had bought, it’s just that he’d rather not chance it.)

So, here he sits in bed on a Friday night with his computer on his lap, staring intermittently between his screen and his bottom drawer where he knows he’d neatly folded the skirts away. 

That had been a few days ago. Since Hongjoong shut them away in his chest of drawers, he’s been reluctant to get them back out again and actually try them on.

Maybe it’s because _then_ he’ll truly have to face the reality of his actions and he’s just not quite ready. Or maybe, it’s because he already knows what the outcome will be.

He breaks eye contact with the wooden drawer for what feels like the fiftieth time that night and just ends up cursing in frustration. Hongjoong carefully puts away his laptop after checking the time: 10:26pm.

The other members had gone out for some Friday night drinks to celebrate the end of a successful comeback. Hongjoong had been invited too, obviously, but he had taken a rain-check, claiming he had a headache (which was not entirely untrue). 

The point is, his members won’t be back at the dorm until late, late at night, certainly not before 12am. It’s rare that they get an opportunity to go out together and not worry about what they’re doing the next day, so they always make sure to make the most of it.

Letting out a big sigh, Hongjoong gives in, walks over to the drawers and scoops out a few handfuls of fabric. He lays them neatly out before him on his bed; he barely remembers which ones he’d even bought, to be honest.

Scanning over them, Hongjoong can see black, white with a wavy pattern, a navy blue and... _oh_ , right, pastel pink with a plaid pattern.

This skirt in particular seems to call out to him. Hongjoong had hesitated massively when he’d been debating whether to add it to his cart. Somehow, it had felt harder to buy than the more dull-coloured ones, but he had wanted it, so he pushed through by clicking the ‘Add to cart’ button with his eyes closed.

Looking at it in front of him, finally, Hongjoong feels an uneasy feeling drop into his stomach again, but it feels more like excitement and anticipation than nerves. He picks up the surprisingly light material in his hands; it’s soft to touch and Hongjoong is damn relieved because skirts apparently don’t come cheap.

Holding it up, he supposes that it’s a bit short, but he’s pleasantly surprised to find that he likes the prospect now even more.

 _Well_ , Hongjoong thinks to himself, setting the skirt back down lightly on the bed, _I’ve got it now, so I might as well._

Not so graciously, he takes off his joggers and almost trips on one of the legs in all of his excited rushing. His fingers linger at the waist of his underwear but he reasons just to leave it for now.

Hongjoong slips his hoodie over his head as well, chucking it somewhere on the bed behind him and tugs down his plain, white t-shirt where it rides up. 

Hongjoong then takes great care in unzipping the sides of the pastel pink skirt and slips the soft material up his legs. It’s almost silky against Hongjoong’s smooth skin (he’s always shaved, not a fan of leg hair) and, to his delight, pulls up over his hips easily.

Hongjoong zips the skirt back up, enclosing the waistband snugly, but comfortably around his slim waist. After looking in the mirror, Hongjoong can see that his waist looks tiny from where the skirt pulls in tightly before fanning out into uniformed pleats.

Tucking his t-shirt in and bouncing on the balls of his feet from his happiness at his purchase, Hongjoong can feel (and see) the ruck in the smooth fabric of the small skirt wear his underwear sits against his waist. He takes little time to consider his options before just slipping them off and throwing them to the side. Now it looks better, he thinks.

He sees himself in a whole different light. The blush on his cheeks actually matches perfectly with the pink tones of the skirt and so does his the faded pinkish-red of his dyed hair.

Hongjoong studies himself for a minute before he decides he looks... _pretty_. And that he _likes_ it.

He catches himself giggling slightly and eyes the way the skirt swishes around him when he moves. Taking his time and having fun swaying his hips, Hongjoong soon realises that he feels like something is missing...

Glancing quickly into his his wardrobe and rummaging around, he quickly comes up with the answer. _Knee-high socks_.

These ones in particular are plain white and rather sporty in fashion, although, after sliding them on, Hongjoong concludes that they do go well with his current outfit. He doesn’t know where they’re from for the life of him, but he just presumes they’re from one disregarded concept or another; Hongjoong feels even cuter with them on.

Feeling giddy with excitement, he eagerly spins round on the spot to study the other garments he had bought and smiles to himself as the pink material swishes around him again. He throws himself a little of balance though, in the process, and Hongjoong stumbles to catch himself from falling forwards.

When he glances up, however, he’s met with a sight that brings his racing heart to a screeching full stop. 

Filling the doorway with his tall frame, _Seonghwa_ stands perfectly still, his handsome face of sharp lines has a misty and dazed look.

Apparently, Hongjoong had been so distracted and excited that he had failed to hear him turn the key in the old and creaky front door of their dorm. The only consolation to Hongjoong’s rapidly pounding and anxious heart is that he can’t hear the usual chaos of the other members floating out of the hallway behind the taller man.

Seonghwa had gone out clubbing with the others earlier this evening, so Hongjoong figures he must’ve left the others early and returned back to the dorm alone. It figures; he knows his hyung isn’t particularly fond of loud, messy parties and social interaction.

It’s not this fact that’s causing Hongjoong all his trouble, however, and currently it’s not even the fact that he’s literally standing in front of Seonghwa with a skirt, of all things, on. It’s that Seonghwa is dressed like _that_.

The taller man wears a near-sheer black shirt that falls daintily and loosely across his broad chest. It’s neatly tucked into tight, tight skinny jeans that perfectly accentuate Seonghwa’s slim waist and tight ass.

From where he stands, Seonghwa’s hair almost glimmers with sweat that Hongjoong assumes he’d amassed from dancing tonight. It’s styled in such a way that the older man’s sharp facial features are always on show, keeping it away from his face.

He’s also wearing heavy eyeliner, and it makes Seonghwa’s already black and intense eyes seem even darker under the dim light of their room. 

Hongjoong emits a shaky breath as he practically feels Seonghwa’s eyes roam his body and he’s completely frozen. The taller’s eyebrows are raised upwards in an expression of surprise and his lips are pursed, giving no mercy in showing any current emotion.

Mentally, he’s frantically running through his options right now. _Laugh it off? Desperately try and claim it’s not what it looks like?_

Highly doubting the chances of any of these actually working, Hongjoong opens his mouth to say something. Anything.

“Hyung-“

He only gets this far before his breath catching in his throat cuts him off. Seonghwa’s eyes look him up and down again and when they reunite with Hongjoong’s, they seem to be aflame.

“Joong...”

Hongjoong’s heart quickens impossibly faster. Seonghwa’s tone is not one that he was anticipating to hear: disappointment, confusion, anger. Instead, Seonghwa’s voice is coarse and low, sending shivers across Hongjoong’s body to very inappropriate areas. He curses himself.

Out of surprise, Hongjoong’s concentration slips and he lets his eyes lock on to Seonghwa’s. Suddenly, his gaze is trapped, unable to move away.

The elder’s surprise seems to have dampened, unreadable to Hongjoong still, but he’s mightily taken aback when Seonghwa’s face soon morphs into more of a smirk.

He cocks one eyebrow upwards as he speaks directly at Hongjoong, staring intensely, but not unkindly, into his eyes.

“Do you feel pretty?”

His voice is steady, and Hongjoong thinks he actually might have stopped breathing. The air in the room is suddenly cold against his exposed legs and he waits patiently, bracing for the hateful laugh or spiteful teasing that is sure to follow.

Hongjoong remains tensed, especially when Seonghwa finally moves further into the room and the door clicks shut behind him. As the older man moves, his hips sway in the most alluring way, and his shirt is glittering under the lights.

Soon, the distance is covered. Seonghwa stands less than a few feet in front of him. Hongjoong almost feels like he’s about to be eaten alive due to the way that the taller man’s eyes relentlessly roam the outline of his body.

Hongjoong noticbly flinches when he follows Seonghwa’s gaze down to the tops of his thighs and the hem of the pale, pink skirt hanging from his waist.

He doesn’t know what the hell is going on. The only thing Hongjoong knows for sure is that, whatever is going on here, he’s rapidly becoming desperately hard underneath the soft material of his skirt.

“Answer me.”

Seonghwa’s command makes him snap his gaze back to the other’s face, looking upwards. His tone is not mean, nor spiteful, but rather just _forceful_.

This does absolutely nothing to help Hongjoong out with his current situation. He can’t stop himself from asking, still massively confused.

“Seonghwa... what-.”

The playful glint in the older’s eyes that compliments his sultry smirk is enough to cut Hongjoong off. He trails off, clearing his throat by bringing his hand up and coughing into it, as he takes refuge from the merciless glare of Seonghwa’s piercing eyes by staring at the floor.

He sees the other man shift and bristle from his actions. The first thought that comes into Hongjoong’s mind is that Seonghwa doesn’t like the loss of their eye contact.

He stays as still as he can as Seonghwa moves a trembling, but sure hand up towards Hongjoong’s face. It’s slow enough for the younger to back away if he wishes (he certainly does _not_ ).

Seonghwa’s palm finally cups the soft skin of Hongjoong’s chin and jerks it up slightly so that he’s forced to look into Seonghwa’s eyes. They’re reminiscent of a tiger on the prowl, stalking his prey. 

Hongjoong doesn’t turn his head away, or verbally complain, as he probably should. He simply lets himself redden even more under the touch of Seonghwa’s burning skin.

“Look at me when you speak.”

Seonghwa’s sharp tone makes Hongjoong feel weak at the knees. He feels so out of control; he’d never would’ve guessed that such a feeling would turn him on as much as it does. And it _definitely_ does.

Hongjoong’s eyes fly wide, staring questionably, but directly, into Seonghwa’s onyx ones as he answers.

“Y-yes, _hyung_.”

When the words leave his mouth, Hongjoong realises he puts an emphasis on the last word that he originally hadn’t fully intended to. He’s just grateful it didn’t turn into a full-on whine.

His hands find each other in front of him and Hongjoong fiddles with his fingernails, brushing them against the fabric of his skirt. The one thought prevalent in his mind is that he’s currently wearing nothing beneath the thin material. Somehow, he already feels stripped naked.

“You like it?”

Seonghwa adds, warm hand still cupping Hongjoong’s chin as he looks up at him. His tone is more coherent than before and his smirk has dropped momentarily into a careful expression, and Hongjoong suddenly understands the two sides to his hyung’s question. He eagerly nods his head in a ‘yes’ to both.

Flustered and already flushed red all over, Hongjoong manages to breathe out a shaky, “...I do.”

As soon as he speaks, Hongjoong can feel Seonghwa’s hands slide down from his cheeks and onto his shoulders where they linger, slipping under the cotton of his white t-shirt’s collar and pressing coolly against his red-hot skin. They finally settle on his waist and Hongjoong can feel them burning through his t-shirt.

Each touch of Seonghwa’s feels like he’s being electrified and animated to life. The older man is _so_ close now and is gripping tightly onto his slim waist. Hongjoong looks up at him, entirely trusting and completely at Seonghwa’s mercy.

He might just burst with excitement from the anticipation of waiting for the other man’s unpredictable next move.

Maintaining the grip on his waist and squeezing into it firmly, Seonghwa’s eyes shift to stare down into Hongjoong’s wide ones thoughtfully. He eventually asks, in a voice more soft and gentle to the one before, “Can I kiss you?”

Hongjoong does the only thing he reckons he is capable of doing in that moment: he nods.

As Seonghwa leans in, by instinct, Hongjoong’s arms move to wrap around the taller’s shoulders and he tugs Seonghwa down towards him by his neck.

When their lips connect, softly at first, Hongjoong’s breath is taken away. He pushes up onto his toes to try and press into Seonghwa’s mouth more, but the other beats him to it by beginning to open his mouth into the kiss.

Their lips slide easily against each other’s and the kiss soon becomes messy and heavy. The both of them grabbing onto the other tightly and being pulled impossibly closer together.

When Seonghwa lets his fingers slip teasingly beneath the waistband of the skirt Hongjoong had almost forgotten he was wearing, he loudly gasps into the older’s mouth. Hongjoong can feel his pleased smirk against his lips as Seonghwa looks at him with hungry eyes and again, pulls him into a deeper kiss.

Seonghwa’s tone is dark, sultry and dangerous as he speaks.

“ _Baby_ ,”

Hongjoong’s legs almost give out at the pet name. He didn’t even know he was into _that_ all that much either, but his twitching and aching cock demonstrates a clear answer.

“You look delicious.”

Moaning again into Seonghwa’s mouth, Hongjoong can’t stop himself from falling even more weakly forwards into the older’s arms. His words shoot sparks up and down his back and cause his cheeks to redden immensely. 

Seonghwa had stared at him intensely as he’d whispered it and Hongjoong had felt useless trying to resist. He can feel his cock leaking beads of pre-cum under his skirt, where it’s rubbing deliciously against the head of his cock.

Seonghwa takes advantage of his open mouth as Hongjoong moans again and captures his lips again greedily, entering his tongue swiftly. He pulls back to speak and Hongjoong is pinned under Seonghwa’s controlling gaze.

“I could just eat you up.”

He gasps helplessly as Seonghwa’s lips kiss a light trail down his chin and onto his sensitive neck. Seonghwa’s fingers play with the hair at Hongjoong’s nape, and his luscious mouth latches onto the skin eagerly and licks and sucks with a clear intention to make marks. Hongjoong likes that idea, still shining under the praise Seonghwa had whispered.

Hongjoong’s hands scramble for purchase as Seonghwa sucks deliciously on his skin and licks over it again as he finishes. As the older man leaves what will surely be a largely visible trail of purples and blues down Hongjoong’s tan neck, he desperately grips into the expensive and thin material of Seonghwa’s shirt.

It feels like several minutes, _hours_ , before they part for breath again. Hongjoong takes a sharp intake of breath when he feels one of Seonghwa’s hands brush the bottom of his skirt and the sensitive, pale skin of his thighs.

“Hyung...”

He mumbles breathily onto the other’s lips, even though he has no idea what he actually intends to follow that with. Seonghwa opens his eyes to study Hongjoong’s face carefully as he asks in a low voice, “Can I?”

And Hongjoong is well aware he’s giving him the option to say no, but his body doesn’t want to and neither does _he_. A tint of hope in Seonghwa’s tone tells him that he doesn’t want him to either.

The skin-on-skin contact on his legs is like a collision of ice and fire; Seonghwa’s cold hands on Hongjoong’s flushed and pink thighs.

Hongjoong holds his breath as Seonghwa takes a full hand of his thigh, inching it slowly upwards. He knows any minute the other man will realise.

“Oh,” Emits Seonghwa in loud realisation, lips suddenly pulling back into a large and smug smirk. 

He then moves quickly, grabbing two full handfuls of Hongjoong’s soft and bare ass under the material of his skirt. Hongjoong physically jolts at the sensation and the pleasure.

“Sweetheart,” Seonghwa’s tone is low and dangerous again and it’s not good for Hongjoong’s heart, “Isn’t this a little naughty?”

The younger is completely almost out of it by this point, leaning his heavy head into Seonghwa’s shoulder and taking deep breaths of his alluring scent: a mix of the perfume he always wears and his usual heavy musk. 

He barely manages to continue to push his ass into Seonghwa’s large hands as they continue to grope him. 

Unable to help himself, Hongjoong is well aware of the fact that he’s letting out helpless little gasps and moans, but he can feel Seonghwa’s heavy breathing against his neck and a hard outline of the older man’s cock against his stomach. He can’t help but feel smug in the knowledge that he likes it too.

When one of Seonghwa’s adventurous hands makes its way to the front Hongjoong’s skirt, it delivers two or three broad strokes to the younger’s aching cock, causing him to almost cry out in relief.

Hongjoong pulls back and glares almost angrily at Seonghwa when he removes his hand from its motion and slides both of them back up to hold onto his waist. He may be pouting too.

“Aw, baby,” The older teases in a light and airy tone, “You have to be patient.”

Hongjoong just glares at him more intensely in reply, but he’s pretty sure his lip may be quivering in impatience. Seonghwa looks down at him and seems to make up his mind about something.

“Come here,”

Seonghwa’s command is swiftly followed, Hongjoong falling in closer to his body and whimpering when his large hands find his ass again.

“Can you jump for me, darling?”

His eyes widen at the words but Hongjoong nods diligently, very much liking the sound of where this was going.

Counting them down, Seonghwa holds Hongjoong tightly against him from under his ass when he jumps up, and Hongjoong quietly giggles in delight. He loves being held like this, his skirt flowing around him and bunching up under Seonghwa’s arms.

The taller man brings their lips together again as he slowly walks them over to the bed. Hongjoong’s cock is trapped between his own stomach and Seonghwa’s rock-hard abs and it’s just enough to drive him crazy, rutting slightly against the older’s body as they move.

Seonghwa bites down on Hongjoong’s lower lip, when he realises what he’s doing, as a sort of reprimand. When they pull apart and stare at each other, Hongjoong’s plump lips are puffed red, swollen, and Seonghwa’s eyes only darken at the sight.

Now arrived, Seonghwa sits himself down carefully on the edge of the bed, landing Hongjoong perfectly on top of him with his legs either side.

As Hongjoong looks down momentarily, he can see his pretty pink skirt fanning out around him and on Seonghwa’s lap and the image goes straight to his cock. He begins to try and move again against the other, but Seonghwa’s firm gasp has returned to his hips, pinning him back in place. Hongjoong lets out a whine.

“You’ve got to earn it, Joong.” Seonghwa chuckles lowly, flexing his grip and looking up at him through his long eye lashes.

Hongjoong’s eyes flare as he leans down from his position and eagerly captures Seonghwa’s lips in a bruising kiss, making the most of finally having the upper hand. He smirks as he can hear the other’s heavy breaths as he tries to keep up.

He slides his smaller hands into Seonghwa’s hair, gripping onto the back of it tightly and giving it a small tug. This earns moans from the other so he does it more. 

Meanwhile, Seonghwa’s light touch has moved to Hongjoong’s back, following and tracing each muscled plane with his fingers, sending shivers down the younger’s spine.

When Hongjoong pulls away from him to finally breathe, Seonghwa holds their foreheads together as they pant loudly.

“Darling-,” The older manages to tell him between breaths, “Darling, you look so pretty.”

Seonghwa is looking straight at him, and Hongjoong visibly blushes under his direct praise.

“So beautiful like this,” He continues, leaning back in for a kiss as he talks, “Pretty in pink.”

Hongjoong’s mouth is dominated by Seonghwa’s tongue, dipping in and tasting every last inch of him. He’s holding on to the taller’s shoulders for dear life, every inch of his skin is flushed and shaking.

He starts moving against Seonghwa’s crotch over his jeans and this time the other man seems to allow it, maybe even encourage it, as he gasps loudly into Hongjoong’s mouth.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” Seonghwa moans out as Hongjoong clutches tightly onto him, “What do you need? Tell me.”

Hongjoong lets out a helpless whimper at Seonghwa’s command, and he continues to move against the older as he tries to answer, still chasing the pleasurable friction.

“Hyung, uh, I-,” Hongjoong’s first attempt is cut off by his own moan, as Seonghwa’s cold hands sneak up his skirt again and play with his ass, purposely narrowly avoiding certain areas. He feels like he may just cry if he doesn’t find relief soon.

“What was that?”

Seonghwa’s tone is intentionally cocky, perfectly complimenting his smug smirk. Hongjoong can only whine loudly in frustration and pleasure as he tries again, staring into the other man’s dark eyes as he moves against him. 

One of Seonghwa’s fingers lightly graces his hole under his skirt and this is what makes Hongjoong snap entirely. 

“ _Please!_ Hyung, I need it, _please_. Anything, I-“

Hongjoong’s run of pleads is abruptly interrupted when Seonghwa easily lifts him off of his lap and switches their positions on the bed. Hongjoong finds himself facedown, however, and his ass is now thrust unceremoniously in the air.

Seonghwa’s hands are heavy on his back and neck, holding him down. Hongjoong’s dick rubs against the smooth sheets and surely spreads a layer of pre-cum over them.

“Is this what you want?” Seonghwa asks with a little bite in his tone. Hongjoong knows why he asks though, it’s another opportunity for an out that he certainly does not want or need.

“Y-yes, hyung.” 

He mumbles the words out into the plush, white sheets as his head is pressed into them. 

Hongjoong tries his best to resist the urge to squirm under Seonghwa’s hold, not quite sure of what the older man would do if he did, but when his hands slide down his back and toy with the waistband of his skirt once again, in reflex reaction, Hongjoong’s hips jerk upwards.

Immediately, he can feel what happens. The soft material of his skirt is no longer pressing against his thighs, nor his ass. Both areas are instantly exposed to a rush of cold air once his hips have returned to their normal position, and Hongjoong knows that the back of his skirt has flown up, leaving his backside entirely exposed.

He can feel Seonghwa’s muscles tense on his body at the sight. Hongjoong holds his breath in anticipation, yet still jolts when one of Seonghwa’s cold hands returns to his ass cheeks, caressing them tantalisingly lightly.

“So pretty.” Hongjoong hears Seonghwa say, even though it’s merely mumbles under his breath. 

Both their breathing stills as one of Seonghwa’s fingers rests at his quivering hole and pushes teasingly against it. His other hand rests on Hongjoong’s hips, steadying him.

Seonghwa seems to snap himself out of a trance as he suddenly asks, “Lube?”

Hongjoong feels himself flush a shade of deep red at the question, and as he answers he turns to bury his face in the sheets, as if Seonghwa could see him anyway.

“Actually,” He starts, quiet and shaky, yet audible, “I, uh...”

Hongjoong glances up and behind him slightly to see if Seonghwa was catching the drift of what he was getting at and that he might be saved the embarrassment of admitting such a thing.

Even though Seonghwa is in fact smirking widely, as if he knows what he’s going to say, he doesn’t spare Hongjoong any mercy. Probably enjoying watching the younger squirm before him as he continues to caress his thighs and ass.

Hongjoong sighs in defeat.

“When you guys left, I, uh,” He clears his throat and buries his head back into the duvet, “I prepped myself and got off.”

He burns red with remembrance and feels Seonghwa’s hands stop moving against him. It had been one of the first things Hongjoong had done when the others had left; it’s hard to find the time to do that kind of thing when you live in a dorm with _seven_ other young men.

He doesn’t regret it, and right now, he’s even thankful for it. Hongjoong continues to make sure Seonghwa understands.

“So, you can just...”

Hongjoong doesn’t get to finish as Seonghwa leans over his back and catches his lips again in a messy, yet sweet, kiss. 

When he pulls away, Hongjoong thrusts his ass back against Seonghwa’s crotch, beginning to get impatient and becoming wanton for _anything_ inside of him.

Seonghwa runs his hands across the expanse of Hongjoong’s body before they finally land on his ass again, holding him steady. 

Every time his skirt slides against his trembling thighs or back, Hongjoong is reminded of his current position and outfit. And every time he’s reminded of this fact, pleasant sparks shoot across his chest.

He _loves_ this. He loves it even more now that Seonghwa loves it too.

“Ready?” 

Seonghwa’s voice asks, dragging Hongjoong out of his spiralling mind. He feels hyperactive, unable to relax. From behind, he hears a zipper being pulled down and can vaguely see out of the corner of his eye, Seonghwa pulling his skinny jeans down to his mid-thigh.

Even though he fully braces himself, Hongjoong falls slightly towards the bed when Seonghwa simply grabs onto his hips with a vice-like grip.

In realisation of his intentions, Hongjoong asks in a breathless voice, “Don’t you want to take off our clothes?”

Hongjoong can hear the sound of Seonghwa ripping open and slipping on a condom as he listens and answers.

“Definitely _not_ , darling. Definitely not.”

Hongjoong moans at his words and at Seonghwa’s rough man-handling of him as he’s yanked backwards and feels the head of Seonghwa’s cock pressing against his entrance. He moans loudly again in impatience.

One of Seonghwa’s hands is pressed flat against Hongjoong’s lower back, keeping his chest to the bed and his ass thrust up into the air. The other hooks onto the waistband of his skirt, causing the material to pull against his hips and thighs and not allowing Hongjoong to forget the fact that he’s wearing it at all. 

Hongjoong brokenly cries out as Seonghwa pushes into him, the burning ache and pleasurable sensation washing over him simultaneously. It’s absolutely delectable and Hongjoong ravishes it, crying out again in half-pleasure, half-pain.

Seonghwa is _big_ and Hongjoong is so full that he feels as if he being pushed to his limits, huffing out restless puffs of breath as he takes Seonghwa deeper. His hands clutch helplessly into the cotton sheets as he begins to start pushing back against him.

With one harsh thrust, Seonghwa finally sends his cock fully inside. Hongjoong gasps out obscene profanities and begs Seonghwa not to stop, even for a second.

The older man obeys, taking a firmer grip on Hongjoong’s waist and skirt before he thrusts in mercilessly, almost bottoming out each and every time. Hongjoong can only gasp and moan underneath him.

It takes little time for Seonghwa to find his rhythm and start to whisper dirty things in Hongjoong’s ears. 

“So good for me, baby. You love taking my cock, don’t you?” Seonghwa administers a particularly hard thrust that nails Hongjoong’s prostate, causing him to yell out ‘yes, yes, yes’ loudly. He’s sure Seonghwa smirks.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Seonghwa grunts into his ear as he leans over Hongjoong’s back and wraps his arms around his chest tightly before heaving his body up, against his own, “I’m gonna fill you up.”

Hongjoong whines as Seonghwa practically bounces him up and down on his thick cock, forcing him to take all of him in and out, relentlessly. 

Seonghwa’s hands snake up Hongjoong’s shirt, untucking it from his skirt, and run across his chest as he continues to move, stimulating his sensitive nipples and causing Hongjoong’s eyes to blur with the threat of tears. It’s just enough to begin pushing him over the edge.

He can feel the skirt bounce around him as Seonghwa moves him up and down mercilessly on his cock. 

“Look, Joong,” Seonghwa tells him, taking one hand out of his shirt to grab his chin and point it in the direction of the mirror across the room, “Look at you in your pretty skirt, being fucked from behind by your _hyung_.”

Hongjoong whimpers as he follows his command. He can see tears well in his eyes as Seonghwa begins to hit his prostate continually. The cries he lets out are broken each time Seonghwa slams his cock back into Hongjoong’s red and puffy hole.

He can see Seonghwa holding up his skirt from either side, behind him, to watch his thick cock disappear into Hongjoong’s ass.

“Taking me so well, baby,” He says, although it’s almost heavy and slurred, indicating that Seonghwa was nearing his release soon too, “Love you wearing your pretty little skirts.”

Seonghwa’s praise sends him off and over the edge. His cock spurts pathetically across the floor of their bedroom, painting the inside of his skirt in the process. He falls forwards in exhaustion, but Seonghwa’s strong arms catch him and hold him up as the other continues thrusting up into him, chasing his own desperate relief. 

Hongjoong lets the other man hold him and use him as he relentlessly slams into him, bottoming out each time and stretching Hongjoong impossibly wide.

There’s one, two, three more rapid thrusts and then Seonghwa shortly follows, shooting his load deep into Hongjoong’s ass and the younger shivers at the sensation, gasping and panting heavily whilst trying to overcome the overstimulation. 

As he finishes cumming, Hongjoong can hear Seonghwa’s quiet and short puffs of breath as he comes down from his high. He lands a lingering kiss to the back of Hongjoong’s neck as he continues to hold him tight against him, still inside, and rests his forehead against his nape. His kiss almost feels like a burning hot branding iron against his skin, like a mark or a claim, and Hongjoong isn’t even surprised to find he likes that prospect. 

Hongjoong’s heart is still beating fast from the exhilaration. His ass is throbbing where his hole is still stretched so wide around Seonghwa’s cock. He feels stuffed in a satisfying and pleasant way, and as he drags his tired eyes back up to mirror across from them, Hongjoong catches Seonghwa’s gaze in the reflection.

He looks just as exhausted as Hongjoong feels, maybe even more. But it’s the caring and affectionate glint in the way that Seonghwa studies his face that sends Hongjoong’s heart racing again. The sensation sends his mind whirling, and a tired but pleased grin works its way across his face.

Okay, maybe these skirts were a _very_ good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
